Ordinary Day
by Big Time Mia
Summary: It was an ordinary day when Riley Matthews was kidnapped. Now with the odds against her survival, who will be there to make sure she lives. Rated T. Kidnapping and character death possible in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Girl Meets World/Boy Meets World fans :D! I am Mia. I fell in love with GMW as soon as it premiered, and BMW I grew up watching. This story will contain kidnapping and angst, so be warned! Might be some character death also. Any ideas you recognize you might have seen from my friend, ksl20209's story, Please Don't Leave Me. If you haven't read her story yet... READ IT! One of the best fanfics I have ever read!**

**Disclaimer: I am the owner of the plot, and sadly the kidnapper. Not GMW or BMW**

**Anyways, I'm just rambling on. Here is Chapter 1: Out of The Blue.**

* * *

"Alright, class, today we will be talking about Abraham Lincoln," Mr. Matthews, or Cory, said, walking around the desks, "Does anyone know anything about President Lincoln, Maya?"

"He was a president sir."

"I already established that Miss Hart," Cory said, smiling. Although he shouldn't feel this way, he enjoyed the tense moments he had with Maya, mainly because he knew she had alot more potential then she thought.

"Didn't he have some famous speech?" Maya asked, and Cory laughed.

"Why, yes Maya, he did. The Gettysburg Address being perhaps one of his famous speeches, Mr. Frier, why is Lincoln so important?" Cory asked Lucas, and Maya turned around at him and smirked.

"Yeah, cowboy, why is Lincoln so important?"

"Because he freed the slaves during the Civil War," Lucas said, with a smile on his face, then Riley raised her hand.

"Yes, Riley?" Cory asked, and Riley smiled at him.

"Yeah, why are we learning about him if we already learned about the Civil War?" Riley asked, and Cory smiled back at his pre-teen daughter.

"Because, Riley, there was alot more than the Civil War that has to do with Lincoln. Like, what happened shortly after the Civil War?" Cory asked, and all of his students looked at him, with a blank expression on their face, then Riley raised her hand, "Yes, Riley."

"Didn't he get killed?" she asked, and Cory looked at his class.

"Do you seriously not know what happened to President Lincoln after the Civil War?" he asked, and all the class just started staring at him, "Well tonight everyone is to write a three page report on the life of Lincoln," he said, getting groans from the class, then the bell rang for lunch.

As Riley and Maya were getting their lunch, they started talking about the events that happened in Mr. Matthews' class.

"Riley, what was the problem with your dad today?" Maya asked, as they were walking to their table.

"I don't know, I mean I guess it has to do with the fact that Abraham Lincoln did something other than the Civil War." Riley said, as Farkle and Lucas joined them.

"Ladies," Farkle said, raising his eyebrows.

"Farkle," Maya and Riley said, before Riley turned to Lucas.

"Hey," Riley said, with a smile.

"Hey," Lucas said, smiling also, then Cory walked up and put a hand on both Riley's and Lucas' shoulder.

"Dad," Riley said, with a stern look on her face, why did he always have to get in between her and Lucas? They were only friends. Yeah, there could be something more, but there isn't.

"Riley, Mr. Frier," Cory said, with an evil grin on his face, "Lets continue talking about Abraham Lincoln. Lincoln was born in a Southern state, then moved to the northern state when he became president, then four years later, he got shot."

"Great lesson Mr. Matthews," Maya said, putting her hand in the air for a high five, then putting it back down.

"What is that suppose to mean dad?" Riley demanded, obviously sick of her dad freaking out about every little thing.

"Well, Mr. Frier moved from Texas, a southern state, to here, a northern state. So, if he doesn't leave-"

"Dad, stop," Riley said, standing up, then Lucas got up.

"Riley, I better go. If Mr. Matthews doesn't want us sitting with each other, I won't get in his way, alright?" Lucas said, before walking away.

"Dad! Look what you did!" Riley screamed, and Cory grabbed both of Riley's shoulders.

"Riley, I love you. You are my daughter," Cory said, and Riley stared at him.

"Get out of my personal live. Isn't this suppose to be MY world?" Riley asked, annoyed at him.

"Riley, you remember the stories I have about my teacher, Mr. Feeny, right?" Cory asked, grabbing Riley's hands, and sitting down.

"Yeah," Riley said, bummed out.

"Well, as I was taking on the world, he was always there for me. I need to be there for you, in case something happens," Cory said, and Riley laid her head on Cory's chest, then remembered she yelled at her dad at school.

"Am I in trouble for yelling at you?" Riley said, and Cory smiled.

"Of course not," Cory smiled, and then the bell rang.

The rest of the day was the same old day at John Quincy Adams Junior High. Then, the bell rang for the class to be dismissed, and Riley and Maya began walking towards the subway to go to Riley's to do homework.

"Ready for our three page essay?" Riley asked Maya, and Maya laughed.

"Like I am actually gonna do it," Maya said, noticing a strange man looking at them.

"Whats wrong?" Riley said, turning around, not seeing the guy who Maya saw.

"Nothing, lets just sit down," Maya said, keeping her eyes on the man. It was Cory's job to take care of Riley, but when he wasn't around, it was Maya's.

"Anyways, we are doing homework together," Riley said, and Maya smiled at Riley.

"Aww, is the little plant being demanding today?" Maya asked, as they reached their stop, and Maya made sure Riley stayed either beside her or in front of her.

"I guess. I wish my dad would just leave Lucas and me alone," Riley said, and Maya turned to her.

"He is your dad, he's going to make sure you are safe," Maya said, with a smile on her face.

"So, who's suppose to take care of me when he isn't around?" Riley asked, and Maya continued smiling.

"I am," she said, as both girls stared at each other, and arms wrapped around Maya's waist, "Like right now, run!" Maya screamed, as the man put a cloth on Maya's face, and after she was passed out, chased after Riley.

Riley was running as fast as she could go, but she was running in the wrong direction towards her house.

"Crap," she muttered, before tripping and rolling. After she was finished rolling, she looked up and saw the guy who was chasing her, and fear took over her body.

"Well, aren't you a little cutie," the guy said, grabbing Riley's arms and standing her up, then tying her arms behind her back.

"What are you want?" Riley demanded, and the guy smiled.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough," he laughed, before blindfolding and gagging Riley, and dragging her away.

* * *

**There is Chapter 1! What does the guy want? Is Maya going to be okay? How is Cory and Topanga gonna handle Riley's disappearance? All these questions will be answered in Chapter 2. **

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed Chapter 1! One thing and thanks so much for pointing this out to the person that did... I spelled Friar with an "e" instead of an "a" so I'll spell it right now... Lol!**

**Anyways here is Chapter 2: My Dirty Plan. **

**Disclaimer: I own Girl Meets World... Not really :/**

* * *

Maya woke up and she was in an unfamiliar room. Then she realized she was at the hospital.

"How the heck did I get here?" Maya thought in her head, then Cory and Topanga walked in, with a nervous look on their faces.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Matthews," Maya said, then she remembered why she was there. That guy in the subway. He was chasing her and Riley. Is Riley okay? Did she get away in time?

"Hey Maya," Cory said, rubbing the top of her head, like how Riley does to her from time to time.

"Where's Riley at?" Maya asked, and Cory looked up at Topanga, unsure if he should tell her that she was missing.

"Umm, sweetie," Topanga started, "Riley is missing. The police are doing all they can to find her."

"No no no," Maya said, with tears in her eyes. She was suppose to protect Riley when it was just those two with each other. She failed.

"Maya, its okay-" Cory started, before Maya started yelling.

"No its not! I am suppose to protect her when you two aren't around. I failed you Mr. Matthews," Maya said, looking down, then Cory put his hand on her chin so she could see his eyes.

"Maya, you didn't fail me. I know that if Riley isn't safe right now, the police will do whatever they can to make sure she is," Cory said, pulling Maya into a hug. He was the one that failed. He is suppose to protect Riley, she was his daughter. He was also suppose to protect Maya also, she was basically his daughter also.

"But Mr. Matthews-"

"But nothing. Maya, we love you, and we are going to keep you safe until Riley is safe," Topanga said, sitting down beside Cory.

"How long am I here?" Maya asked, and Cory and Topanga smiled.

"Until tomorrow, now get some sleep, we will be right here when you wake up," Cory said, before kissing Maya on the forehead, and making sure she was comfortable.

"Good night sweet girl," Topanga said, kissing Maya in the same spot as Cory did, then the two got up and walked to the couch that was nearby.

They only had one daughter, but in their minds, they had two.

* * *

Riley and her kidnapper had been walking for about two hours, and she was exhausted. They only stopped once, but it was for about two minutes, then they were off again.

"Don't worry sweet girl, we are almost there, then we'll take that blindfold and gag off so I can see your pretty face," her kidnapper said, and that made Riley shudder. He kept on making sexual comments to her, and it was freaking her out. They walked for about another half hour, then he made a noise.

"We're finally here!" he said, and opened the door, then immediately threw her in. Riley's head collided with a nail poking out of the wall, and it caused blood to fall down her face.

"Mmm," Riley said, before her blindfold was ripped off her face, followed by her gag. Then, the guy tied her ankles up.

"Hey there Miss Matthews," the guy smiled, and Riley glared at him.

"What the heck do you want? Where is Maya?" Riley demanded, struggling against the ropes.

"Aw I'm sure Maya is safe. Also, I want revenge," the guy said, and Riley looked at him, confused.

"Revenge? What did I ever do to you?" Riley demanded, and the guy laughed.

"Its not what you did, its what your mom did," the guy said, and Riley was as confused as ever. What did her mom, Topanga Lawerence-Matthews, do?

"What did my mom possibly do to you?" Riley asked, and the guy laughed, again. Riley was getting tired of his pathetic laugh.

"She put my brother in jail while he was on trial. She destroyed my brother's life," the guy said, and Riley laughed.

"Well thats not a surprise. He is a maniac-" the guy smacked Riley across the face, and Riley cried out in pain.

"He got murdered in jail. Also, he didn't even do what he did," the guy said, and Riley stared at him.

"How do you know?" she asked, and the guy laughed.

"Because they accused him of murdering our parents. Something I did," he said, and immediately Riley started freaking out. She was with a crazed murderer.

"Umm I'm sorry," Riley said, and the guy smacked her across the face.

"You're going to be," he said, before pulling out his phone, "Call them," he said, untying Riley and handing it to her. Then, Riley dialed her dad's number.

"Hello?" her father's voice said, and he sounded tired.

"Daddy?" Riley said, and immediately Cory started screaming.

"Oh my Riley, where are you? Are you safe?" Cory asked.

"She's only as safe as you have her be," the guy said, and Cory's tone changed.

"Let go of my daughter. I will..." Cory started saying every single word possible, and Riley was shocked, her dad never lost her temper. Then again, she never has gotten kidnapped before.

"Like you actually care about this little prick. She'll be dead if you don't give me four million dollars by next Saturday, good luck Mr. Cory Matthews," the guy said, before hanging up and breaking his phone in half.

"You're a jerk," Riley said, and then the guy attacked her. After about twenty minutes of torture, Riley crawled to the corner of the room, and laid down, and felt her phone being pulled out of her pocket.

"You won't need this," the guy said, before breaking it in half. Riley was too upset to care, she just wanted to go home.

"What is your name anyways?" Riley asked, and the guy smiled.

"Seth," the guy said, before tying her back up.

Then Riley went to sleep, thinking, hoping her dad would find her.

* * *

"Topanga, I can't go to school today, I need to be here, for Maya," Cory said, and Topanga smiled.

"I know, Cory I took care of that," Topanga said, and then a face that Cory hadn't seen since he was moving to New York from Philadelphia walked in.

"Hey, Feeny."

* * *

**There is chapter 2! What did you guys think? Mr. Feeny is here! What advice does he possibly have for Cory? Find out in Chapter 3!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**BMW and GMW fans! How are y'all doing? Thanks so much to all that has reviewed, followed, and favorited thus far! **

**Here is Chapter 3: Daddy Help Me**

* * *

"Mr. Matthews," Feeny said, as he walked into the hospital room. Then, he looked over at Maya, before being embraced in a hug.

"I've missed you so much," Cory said, and Mr. Feeny looked at him, with a smile on his face.

"Well, Mr. Matthews, about fourteen years ago you asked me if I would be here in New York. Does it look like I'm here now?" Mr. Feeny said, and Cory smiled.

"Yeah you are," Cory said, with a smile on his face, then Mr. Feeny walked over to the other side of the room.

"So, Mr. Matthews, what do I need to do in your class today?" Feeny asked, and Cory looked over at him.

"Give them a lesson. Not just any lesson though Mr. Feeny," Cory said, remembering that he had a girl in the hospital, and his daughter was kidnapped, "A lesson that you would give to Topanga and myself."

"Well, Mr. Matthews, I actually have a lesson for the two of you," Feeny said, and Topanga walked over, before they sat down on the couch, with Mr. Feeny standing over them. How much Cory missed this.

"What do you have for us, Mr. Feeny?" Topanga said, and Feeny looked at them.

"In the 1500s, while our country was being discovered, there was a certain group, named the Aztecs. The Aztecs had an unique way of war. They would capture people and then sacrifice them," Feeny said, and Cory and Topanga looked at him.

"What does this have to do with our daughter getting kidnapped?" Topanga asked, and Feeny smiled.

"Because, if you want your daughter back, there will be a sacrifice," Feeny said, before walking out of the room.

"He's right," Cory said, before kissing Topanga's head. There would have to be a sacrifice, and Cory was willing to give up his life for his daughter.

* * *

Riley woke up, and she knew it was early morning. Probably around 6:30. Which means that she would be getting ready to get up and meet Maya at 7.

"I hope she's okay," Riley mumbled to herself, before closing her eyes again, and being kicked right in the side, "Great," she mumbled, not wanting to know what torture awaits her.

"Rise and shine, pretty girl," Seth said, and Riley glared at him. She about had it with the sexual jokes.

"Can you quit making those sexual remarks?" Riley asked, and Seth laughed at her.

"Aw, would you rather me tell you what you really are?" Seth asked, and he grabbed Riley's arms and pushed her up against the wall, "You're a quirky piece of trash. Your daddy and mommy doesn't love you. Maya doesn't love you, and Lucas surely doesn't love you. If they did, they would be trying hard to rescue you," Seth said, and Riley had tears in her eyes. What if it was true? What if her family and friends really didn't care about her?

"You're lying. My mom and dad love me," Riley said, and Seth threw her across the room, and she fell right on her stomach. With her arms and ankles tied up, she had nothing to catch her fall, "Ow," she muttered, before Seth walked over and grabbed her arms, pushing her up against the wall.

"Shut up. I am talking," Seth said, before kneeing Riley in the stomach, and slinging her across the room, then, he grabbed her and dragged her to the bed, and tied her to the bedpost with metal wires, "Don't be stupid, it will cost you your life," Seth said, before kicking her and walking out the door.

"Daddy help me," Riley cried, leaning back on the bedpost.

* * *

"Hello Mr. Matthew's class. Today I am your teacher, Mr. Feeny," Feeny said, and Lucas and Farkle looked around. Where was Maya and Riley?

"Umm, Mr. Feeny, where are Maya and Riley?" Lucas said, and Mr. Feeny decided it was time to tell the class.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Miss Matthews was kidnapped last night. Miss Hart is currently at the hospital, now before you start to freak out, Mr. Matthews is doing everything he can. So, today, we will not be talking about history. We will be talking about life," Feeny said, and all of the class looked at him.

"Hey, umm, Mr. Feeny? Are you saying that my classmates are kidnapped and we are suppose to be okay with it?" Farkle said, and Mr. Feeny looked at him.

"Look class, in life there will be obstacles. Back in my days of teaching, I had a student, his name was Eric Matthews. Yes, he was your teacher's brother. Anyways, he always had obstacles in his life, he did not know what he wanted to do with his life. Now, what is happening, is just an obstacle. The thing is, I know that you guys will get through this obstacle, mainly if y'all come together, and y'all do stuff you have been afraid to do," Feeny said, and Lucas raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Friar?" Feeny asked, and Lucas smiled.

"In life, how do we know that we are going to be able to defeat our obstacles?" Lucas asked, and Mr. Feeny smiled.

"When your friends are with you."

* * *

"Hey Maya," Cory said, after Maya woke up, it was about time to go, and Maya's mom gave him permission to keep her until Riley was found. It was for both Cory and Maya's sake.

"Hey Mr. Matthews," Maya said, smiling, then she remembered her friend was kidnapped.

"You'll be staying with us until Riley's safe," Topanga said, Maya liked how she said 'when' instead of 'if.'

"I don't have to sleep in her room, do I?" Maya asked, and Cory smiled.

"No, unless you want you," Cory said, and then an unfamiliar doctor walked in.

"Miss Hart is good to go, but first," the doctor said, turning to Cory, "I need to talk to you alone."

Once Cory and the doctor was outside the room, Cory was shoved into the wall, with a knife on his stomach.

"You stupid prick," Cory said, and Seth just smiled at him.

"Aw, now listen here," Seth said, pushing his elbow deep in Cory's stomach, "You have a week to get me the four million dollars if you want to see your daughter live."

"I will kill you," Cory said, and Seth laughed, throwing Cory on the ground.

"Try little imbecile, try," he said, before kicking Cory in the ribs, and running away as quick as possible.

"Little f***er," Cory said, and suddenly he saw his mentor walk through.

"Mr. Matthews, are you okay?" Feeny asked, and Cory sat up.

"No, Feeny, I'm not. Why? My daughter is kidnapped and the kidnapper was here and I could've stopped him, and I didn't," Cory said, and for the first time since he could remember, he cried, and Feeny embraced him, before standing him up, and looking at him.

"Mr. Matthews, stop and look for a second. This is your daughter. Don't sit back and wait for something to happen, make it happen," Feeny said, and Cory looked at him.

"Do you think I have what it takes?" Cory asked, and Feeny grinned.

"Of course. I've always believed you can do anything that you want," Mr. Feeny said, before grabbing Cory's shoulders, "I know you can do this, Mr. Matthews."

For the first time since Riley was kidnapped, Cory felt and knew she would be okay, and he would be the one that made sure.

* * *

**There is Chapter 3! Alot of Feeny! Hopefully Cory is able to save Riley and keep Maya safe. **

**A little question for y'all... Out of these characters, who do you want to appear in the next chapter?**

**A) Shawn B) Eric C) Cory's parents D) Morgan E) All the above F) None the above.**

**Thanks for reading! Means alot! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey lovely people! Thanks to all that reviewed Chapter 3! The support I have gotten for the story so far is amazing! Can't thank y'all enough! Also shout out to Awesome Sauce for finding those words that rhyme with Seth, and that amazing poem! Also to Torigagged, if you can't handle the angst in my story, please don't read it. Critism like that I do not take lightly. **

**Anyways, there will be a person from my poll that will be in this chapter, and you will have to read to find out who. Here is Chapter 4: Love All Around.**

* * *

"Daddy, is Riley going to be okay?" Auggie asked Cory, and tears formed in Cory's eyes. Why did this have to happen to his family? He has a son who is only five and loves his big sister to death.

"We can only hope son," Cory said, patting Auggie's back, as Feeny walked into the room.

"What is for dinner tonight?" Feeny asked, and Cory couldn't help but smile. After years of taking care of him, Cory couldn't resist not taking care of Mr. Feeny. Mr. Feeny, after all, is back to take care of him, again.

"Chicken," Topanga said, with a smile, setting it down on the table, and Mr. Feeny, Cory, and Auggie stared at it.

"Mrs. Matthews, are you sure that is chicken?" Mr. Feeny asked, and Cory nudged him.

"Yes, Mr. Feeny, why it is. I'll feed you like how I feed Cory if that-"

"Alright, let's just eat," Cory said, with a smile on his face. Then remembered, they were missing one. Technically, they were missing two, but there was one who should be here.

"Where's Miss Hart at?" Feeny asked, and Cory looked at him.

"Probably in Riley's room. Feeny, do you want to go give her a little pep talk?" Cory asked, and Feeny nodded his head.

"Oh no Mr. Matthews, that is your place, for now," Feeny said, and Cory got up and went into his daughter's room, where he found Maya, looking out the window, drawing.

"Did I ever tell you that you were an amazing artist?" Cory asked Maya, before putting his arm around her shoulder, and she leaned back on his chest. Like Riley does.

"Mr. Matthews, do you feel like part of you is missing?" Maya asked, and Cory looked at her. Of course part of him was missing, but he knew that she knew that.

"Yes, how about you?" Cory asked, and Maya made a sarcastic laugh.

"Mr. Matthews, all of me is missing," she said, as tears began to roll down her cheeks. Then, Cory realized something. Riley was Maya's life. They were always there for each other, and it reminded him of someone. Shawn.

"Maya, there is a thing about this world. Its messed up. I met this world, and I am still meeting it. You do realize though one thing, I don't have my best friend with me as I meet it," Cory said, and Maya looked at him, puzzled.

"What about Mrs. Matthews?" Maya asked, and Cory laughed.

"Maya, I mean my best friend. My wife, she's my best friend, but I have a friend who at times, I love more than her," Cory said, and Maya stared at him.

"Well anyways, I have no one right now. My mom works too much, and she's all I have, other than Riley," Maya said, and Cory looked at her. How had she not realized yet that she had him, Topanga, Auggie, Farkle, and Lucas.

"Maya, you have us," Cory said, and Maya laughed.

"Thanks, Mr. Matthews, but I just don't want to be a burden to you guys," Maya said, and Cory embraced her into a hug.

"You aren't a burden. You are basically my second daughter. I love you so much, and I am so thankful to have you in my life," Cory said, and Maya looked up.

"Why are you so hard on me then? Sometimes I feel like you don't like me," Maya said, and Cory smiled.

"Mr. Feeny always pushed me to do my best. He pushed me to the point that I felt like he didn't like me at times. Then, I realized that he did it to show my potential. That's why I do it with you. You have so much potential," Cory said, and Maya smiled. Someone actually thought she had potential.

"Mr. Matthews, this is the picture I drew, I want you to have it," Maya said, ripping out the picture. It was a picture of Riley, her right arm resting on a tree.

"Wow, Maya," Cory said smiling, "I told you that you were a great artist."

"Yeah, and you also told me I had great potential, two things only you and Riley have told me," Maya said, and Cory hugged her.

"Its because its true," Cory said, "Now lets go eat."

"Alright," Maya said, smiling.

Dinner was different, no one really talked, they all just sat there and ate. Then, Topanga looked at her phone, and read a text. It was from Shawn Hunter, and he said he was in NYC and he would be there in a few minutes.

"So, Cory, I think I know what might cheer all of us up a bit," Topanga said, smiling, and suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Cory got up to answer it.

"What's happening?" Mr. Feeny whispered, and Topanga smiled.

"Just watch," Topanga said, and as Cory opened up the door, his friend was on the other side.

"Shawny!" Cory yelled, as he embraced Shawn in a hug, and they walked in.

"Hey Topanga, and Mr. Feeny, you don't look a day over-"

"Alright, Mr. Hunter, don't start," Feeny said, and Shawn smiled.

"So, let me get this straight," Cory started, "I lose one, and I gain three?"

"Oh you know you're glad to have us," Shawn said, and Cory smiled.

"Yeah, I am." Cory said, as he checked his phone, where he got a text message.

_"Leave the money at John Quincy Adams Junior High, every second you waste the more I get mad and the more your precious little girl gets hurt."_

* * *

**There is Chapter 4! No Riley, but there was Shawn! **

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**P.S. Check my profile for the day of my next chapter! Will post it as I update! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Chapter 5 time! Note: Please DO NOT TELL ME to cut out the violence in my story because there is violence in real life. I haven't listened to you and I won't. My story has nothing to do with real life, only characters from Girl Meets World, Boy Meets World, and OCs. **

**Anyways here is Chapter 5: More Company**

* * *

"Alright class today we will be talking about America after the Civil War," Feeny said, walking around Cory's class. Cory hadn't gotten the strength to return to school yet, but Feeny was excited. Even in his 80s now, he loved to teach.

"So, Mr. Feeny, what exactly happened after the Civil War?" Lucas asked, and Mr. Feeny smiled.

"Well, Mr. Friar, there was alot of reconstruction, mainly in the southern states. The thing is, although the buildings were replaced and fixed, the segergation wasn't. We actually will skip past the first two world wars, and on to the Civil Rights Movement," Mr. Feeny said, writing the words "Civil Rights Movement" on the board, "Now Mr. Minkus, what is something you know about the civil rights movement?"

"Rosa Parks getting arrested for not giving up her seat on the bus," Farkle said.

"Good, Mr. Friar?"

"MLK and his famous "I Have A Dream" speech," Lucas said, and then Mr. Feeny turned to Maya.

"Fantastic, Miss Hart?"

"The African American race didn't have rights or freedom," Maya said, turning to the empty desk that belonged to her best friend, "Like my best friend."

"Miss Hart, I am going to need you to stay after class today," Mr. Feeny said, and Maya groaned. She didn't need some old guy that use to teach Mr. Matthews trying to lecture her.

"Fine," she muttered.

"Alright class, tonight I want you to write a page essay on some person, I don't care who, that had a big impact on the civil rights movement," Mr. Feeny said, and then the bell rang, "Mr. Friar and Mr. Minkus, please stay back with Miss Hart." After everyone was gone, Maya, Farkle, and Lucas looked at Mr. Feeny.

"What?" Mr. Friar asked, and then Mr. Feeny looked at them.

"You three are probably going through a tough time right now," Mr. Feeny said, and then Maya stood up.

"Mr. Feeny, I really don't want to talk about this," she said, walking towards the door.

"Miss Hart, sit down," Mr. Feeny said, and Maya sighed and sat back down in her seat. She was just going to have to deal with it.

"Now, I know you have been going through a hard time, but you have to stick together. Whenever the civil rights movement was happening, they stayed together," Mr. Feeny said, before walking out the classroom, then Farkle stood up.

"He's right you know," Farkle said, as Lucas and Maya stood up and the three put their arms around each other, and walked out the door.

* * *

"Just leave me alone!" Riley cried, as Seth punched her across the face, and grabbed her arms and shoved her against the wall.

"Where's your dad freaking money at?" he demanded, before throwing Riley against the bed post.

"I don't know!" she said, and Seth laughed, before kicking Riley in the stomach until the point that she was coughing up blood.

"Oh my bad," Seth said, before smirking, "I didn't know you were coughing up blood."

"Why don't you just kill me?" Riley cried, and Seth laughed.

"Because I always get what I want," Seth said, before walking out of the house, locking it from the outside.

"I'm getting really tired of this," Riley said, trying to shake off the ropes. She sighed, and started to look around and see if there was anyway, anyway at all she could get free. Then she saw a nail filer.

"This could work," Riley said, and she began trying to get the ropes off her wrists, and they popped right off. After doing the same to her legs, she broke one of the windows and began to walk, before realizing that she had no idea where she was going.

"Crap," she muttered, before walking around some more, and then she fell right on her face, and whenever she turned to look up, she began to shiver.

"This is cost you alot," Seth said, before grabbing Riley's hair, and yanking her all the way back to the shed. Once they got back, he threw her to the ground, and beat her as hard as he could.

"Please stop," Riley cried, then Seth grabbed a piece of the glass she broke, laid her on her stomach, and pulled her shirt up, before stabbing it in her and pulling it down as slow as possible. Ignoring her cries to stop, he did it two more times, and then he grabbed a phone and called Cory.

"Hey, Mr. Matthews," Seth said, and then all Riley and him could here was yelling on the phone.

"WHERE THE H*LL ARE YOU AT YOU LITTLE PRICK! I HAVE ABOUT HAD IT! LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE!" Cory yelled through the phone, and Seth laughed.

"Cory Cory Cory, lets just let your daughter tell you what happened to her," Seth said, and Riley nodded her head no, which gave her a kick to the ribs.

"I tried to escape and he cut me. Daddy please save me!" Riley cried, and then there was a pause on the phone.

"Remember to leave the money at John Quincy Adams Junior High," Seth said, before hanging up, kicking Riley one more time, and walking away.

"Please let me die," Riley said, as she put her arms on her legs, and cried.

* * *

"You got the money?" Cory asked, turning to his mom and dad.

"We do, lets go get Riley," Amy said, as Mr. Feeny walked in.

"Where are y'all going?" Mr. Feeny asked, and Alan spoke up.

"We are off to get Riley," Alan said, as Shawn walked in.

"I'm going too," Shawn said, and then Cory turned to his mom.

"Mom, can you please stay here. Keep Topanga and Auggie safe?" Cory asked, and Amy smiled.

"Of course," Amy said, and then Cory looked at Alan, Shawn, and Mr. Feeny.

"Alright, lets go," Cory said, as they got up, and got into Cory's car. The ride to the school was silent, and once they got there, Cory turned to Shawn.

"Alright, you go out there and once he has the money, come back and we will follow him," Cory said, as Shawn got out, and then put the envelope down, and hid behind the bushes. About 20 minutes later, here came Seth, and as bad as Shawn wanted to kill him, he knew Riley could be in great danger.

"Great, the money," Seth said, "Now it's time to kill a prick."

"Crap," Shawn muttered, and the second that Seth got into his car and drove, Shawn ran as fast as he could to Cory's car.

"Mr. Hunter, what is wrong?" Mr. Feeny asked, and Shawn yelled as loud as he could.

"He's about to kill Riley, drive Cory, drive!" Shawn yelled, and Cory immediately pulled out, and once Shawn was able to point out Seth's car, Cory spoke out.

"Don't worry baby girl," Cory said, "We're gonna save you," then Shawn put his hand on Cory's shoulder, as he followed his daughter's kidnapper.

Little did Cory, Shawn, Alan, and Mr. Feeny know, the nightmare was just about to begin.

* * *

**There's Chapter 5! Mr. and Mrs. Matthews are here also! More people from BMW? We'll just have to see!**

**Remember that the nightmare is only beginning, thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! Things are gonna get very intense in this chapter, but you already had an idea of that. P.S. Reviews saying "my story sucks" or "you should be hurt the way Riley is", lets just say you don't know anyone's past or why they write these angst stories, so shut up and do not review if you do not like it. Criticism is one thing, hate is another.**

**Here is Chapter 6: So Far Away.**

* * *

_"He's about to kill Riley, drive Cory, drive!" Shawn yelled, and Cory immediately pulled out, and once Shawn was able to point out Seth's car, Cory spoke out._

_"Don't worry baby girl," Cory said, "We're gonna save you," then Shawn put his hand on Cory's shoulder, as he followed his daughter's kidnapper._

_Little did Cory, Shawn, Alan, and Mr. Feeny know, the nightmare was just about to begin._

* * *

"Umm, Cory?" Shawn asked, as they stopped, right in front of the place that Riley was being held. Why did they go that far, how stupid were they?

"Why did we do this?" Alan asked, as they ran back behind some bushes to get a plan, and started to get a plan together.

"Shawn," Cory said, turning to his best friend, "You are the fastest out of us four. Run to the window and let us know what is going on."

"Okay," Shawn said, and when he reached the window, the scene stunned him. Riley was getting beat, severely. This was the second time he just wanted to run in and destroy that jerk.

"What's up?" Cory asked, and Shawn looked at his friend.

"Cory, she's getting beat, we gotta act fast if we are gonna save her," Shawn said, and then Mr. Feeny spoke up.

"Cory and Shawn, you two have to run in there. After that, Alan and myself will go," Mr. Feeny said, and Shawn smiled.

"What happens after we save her?" He asked, and Alan spoke up.

"We'll take you out for ice cream, but for now, get the heck in there," Alan said, and Cory and Shawn stood up and ran under the door.

"Shawn, I just have to say, regardless of what happens, you are my best friend, and I can't thank you enough for everything," Cory said, he knew that someone's life was going to end here in the next few minutes, and he was hoping that it was his. For his daughter's, friend's, father's, and mentor's sake.

"I love you, Cory," Shawn said, before putting his hand on the knob, "Now lets get your daughter," Shawn said, as they barged in.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Cory Matthews," Seth said, and Cory's sight of his daughter horrified him. Bruised, cut up, nearly dead.

"Daddy," Riley cried, trying to get to him, before Seth smacked her down, and Cory jumped, before feeling his best friend's hands go on his shoulders.

"Why the heck are you doing this?" Shawn asked, and Seth laughed, as he starting walking towards them.

"Topanga Lawerence-Matthews," he said, and that was when Cory attacked him. How dare that guy blame his wife for his daughter's suffering. The fight lasted for about five minutes, until he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. It was Mr. Feeny's.

"Well, Mr. Matthews, I guess all I can say is, well done," Feeny said, as he stood Cory up, then Seth got up and pulled a gun out of his jacket and started walking over to Riley.

"Put the gun down now," Alan said, and Seth laughed, before shooting Riley in the stomach.

"No!" Cory yelled, as he ran over, not knowing that Mr. Feeny was right behind him.

"You have done it son. When you hurt my one of my favorite student's kids, you get-" Mr. Feeny was cut off by a sharp pain in his chest, and he fell to the ground. That was when Shawn stormed at Seth, knocking him on the ground, and knocking the gun out of his hands.

"You little-" Shawn began to beat Seth hard, and he didn't stop until Seth was unconscious, and then he turned to Mr. Feeny and Riley, both losing life by the second.

"Mr. Matthews, you call the cops and then get Riley into the car and go as fast as you can to the hospital. Cory and myself will be there as quick as possible," Shawn said, and after Alan grabbed Riley and left, Shawn tied Seth up and walked over to Cory, who was on kneeling by Mr. Feeny.

"Hey, Feeny, help is on the way," Shawn said, and Mr. Feeny looked at Shawn, and smiled.

"Mr. Hunter, I don't need it," Feeny said, and Cory spoke up.

"Mr. Feeny, you can't die. Not now," Cory said, and Mr. Feeny smiled.

"I have lived and I can say something, Mr. Hunter and Mr. Matthews, you both have grown to be great guys. Keep living and take care of not only Riley, but everyone else too," Mr. Feeny said, before closing his eyes, for them to never open again.

"Oh god no," Shawn said, before kicking the wall, and storming out the place where his best friend's daughter was held captive, and his mentor, the greatest guy he knew, died.

"Mr. Feeny, I'm never going to forget you," Cory said, before embracing Mr. Feeny's dead body, and wiping his eyes, "I'll do good, like how you told me to in Philadelphia, but Feeny, I'll do well also. You'll be with me, as long as I live," then Cory stood up, and the police, medics, and Shawn walked in, as Shawn grabbed his best friend in the process.

"He'll always be here," Shawn said, and then Cory remembered what Mr. Feeny told him once he first got to New York.

"He said that to get Riley back there would be a sacrifice. I guess he knew it was going to be him," Cory said, as Shawn's phone rang. After a few minutes of talking, Shawn hung up and looked at Cory.

"It was your father," Shawn said, "Riley's-

* * *

**Worst cliffhanger ever in cliffhanger history! Of course its sad that Feeny's gone, but remember, he died saving Riley.**

**Thanks for reading! Find out next time how that last sentence is going to end! Also sorry for the short chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7

**So... I'll just cut to the chase...**

**Here's Chapter 7: We Are**

* * *

"No! Shawn!" Cory yelled, and Shawn tried to grab Cory's shoulders, but Cory ran out the house before he could.

"Cory!" Shawn yelled, chasing after Cory. Shawn knew that this was hard, but Cory needed to stay strong. For Topanga's and Auggie's sake, after chasing him, he finally caught Cory.

"Shawn, how can I handle it?" Cory asked, and Shawn looked at Cory.

"Cory, do you realize that you ran out before I could even tell you what was happening?" Shawn asked, and Cory looked at him, puzzled.

"Shawn, you told me she was dead," Cory said, and Shawn grabbed Cory's shoulders.

"Cory, she's alive. She got there right in time. Cory, why do you think I said she was dead?" Shawn asked, and Cory looked out in the distance, and saw a human, running.

"Umm, Shawn," Cory said, pointing at the character running. It looked like a familiar person.

Seth. After running to the police, one of the cops stopped them.

"You two need to leave, we'll take care of him," the officer, Officer Musty, said.

"No," Cory said, "He'll just go after my daughter again."

"Cory, we have to go. Your daughter is still in the hospital," Shawn said, and Cory looked back at Shawn, then out in the distance, where Seth was running.

"Alright," Cory said, then he grabbed the officer's collar, "You better call me once you find him. If you don't, you better call me so I can get my daughter into safety."

"Will do sir, now let go of my collar!" Officer Musty yelled, and Cory let go of his collar, before turning to Shawn.

"Let's go see Riley."

Like all the other car rides Cory had since Riley was kidnapped, this one was silent also. Cory and Shawn weren't saying a single word to each other, there was too much on their mind. Riley, Mr. Feeny, Seth, Topanga, and basically everyone and everything.

"I know is this about to be a touchy subject," Cory said, breaking the silence, "What are we going to do about Feeny?"

"Cory, we have to give him the best send off he's ever had. He was the best person I know," Shawn said, looking out the window. Mr. Feeny had always been there, and always pushed Shawn to do his best. Not only Shawn though, he pushed all of his students, mainly Cory, Topanga, and Eric, along with Shawn.

Once they got to the hospital, Shawn expected Cory to get out the car as fast as possible, but he just stayed there.

"Cory? Are you alright?" Shawn asked, and Cory turned to Shawn, and looked deep into his eyes.

"I can't do it," Cory said, then the two of them heard a voice from outside the car.

"And why not?" the voice said, and Cory turned around, to see his big brother, Eric.

"Eric? Why are you here?" Cory asked, and Eric smiled.

"Topanga called me and filled me in. I got here as quick as possible. Where's Feeny?" Eric asked, and Cory turned to Shawn, knowing that this would hurt Eric.

"Umm, Eric, Feeny died," Cory said, and expecting Eric to start going crazy, he was shocked by Eric's reaction.

"Oh, well anyways, why can't you see Riley?" Eric asked, and Cory turned out his head towards Shawn, then back towards Eric, before taking a deep breath.

"I'm scared. This isn't a little scared neither, this is like the day I found out scared. Or the day that I told everyone bye and moved here scared. He's escaped, Eric, and I don't know where he is," Cory said, and for once in his life, he felt like there was no one who could help him. Anytime something bad happened, Feeny could help him. There was no Feeny now.

"Mr. Matthews, do you seriously think I'm not with you? I'm going to be with you the rest of your life," a voice, Feeny's voice, rang through his head.

"Even when it feels like your not there?" Cory asked, out loud, not realizing Shawn and Eric was right there.

"Even when it feels like I'm not there. Now, you won't be able to hear my voice, but anytime you feel helpless, just remember I'm here," Mr. Feeny's voice said, then suddenly Cory knew that he wasn't going to be speaking to him anytime soon, not right now at least.

"You've always been there," Cory said, before realizing that his brother and best friend were giving him weird looks.

"I am going to put you in a mental hospital," Eric said, and Cory rolled his eyes.

"It's just- Y'all wouldn't understand," Cory said, and Shawn smiled.

"I bet we wouldn't, anyways, lets go see Riley," Shawn said, and they walked towards the hospital. Then once they walked in, Cory immediately found Topanga, his parents, and Maya.

"Hey," he said, and Topanga grabbed his neck, with tears in her eyes.

"We almost lost her, Cory, we almost lost her," Topanga said, and they hugged for about five minutes, and then Cory heard his son's voice.

"Daddy, everything is going to be okay," Auggie said, and Cory smiled. He knew the cops were going to get Seth, and that he had his daughter.

"Yes, Auggie, everything will," Cory said, with a smile on his face, then his phone rang.

"Hello?" Cory said through his phone, it was Officer Musty, Seth had been found and killed.

"Thank you so much," Cory said, before hanging up, and turning to his family, "Justice was served today. Feeny is dead, but the person who almost killed my daughter is dead too."

"Everything is okay, and it always will be," Mrs. Matthews said, and then Maya looked up at Cory.

"Hey, um, Mr. Matthews? Can I talk to you for a second?" Maya said, and Cory looked at her.

"Come on," Cory said, grabbing Maya's hand, and then leading her away from the others.

"Is Riley going to be okay?" Maya asked, and Cory looked at her.

"Of course, Maya," Cory said, with a smile, before wrapping Maya in a hug, and hearing Riley's name get called, "Let's go see Riley," Cory said, as they walked to the doctor to go see Riley.

The thing was, Riley wasn't going to be as okay as Cory thought.

* * *

**Oh no, what does that last sentence mean? By the way, Seth is gone, Riley is safe, but this story is far from over. We still have Feeny's funeral, Riley's moving on from being kidnapped, and A LOT more. **

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Hope y'all are having a great day! Just think about it, new episodes of Girl Meets World starts back next Friday!**

**Which by the way, Michael Jacobs owns Girl Meets World, I just own the plot (somewhat), and some OCs. **

**Anyways... Here is Chapter 8: Always With You**

* * *

"Riley is in a pretty life threatening situation. During surgery we accidentally collapsed one of her lungs, and it doesn't look good," a new doctor, a doctor they haven't seen before, Doctor PainInTheButt said.

"How can you punctured the lung? The lung had nothing to do with her stomach! How stupid are you? Are you even a doctor?" Cory yelled, pushing the doctor to the ground.

"Sir I will be calling the police, if you want your daughter to live, you just got to hope. All you can do," the doctor said, before standing up and walking away, leaving the crowd there to see Riley stunned.

"Call the police! See if I care!" Cory yelled, before kicking a chair over and sitting down, just as Shawn was sitting down beside him.

"Cory? Are you okay?" Shawn asked and Cory glared him, before grabbing his arms and slinging him to the ground, and putting his knee on Shawn.

"Am I okay Shawn? Huh? My daughter could die, and you ask if I'm okay? I forgot you have never had a close one die!" Cory yelled, and Shawn froze, as Topanga and Eric got Cory off of Shawn.

"I never had anyone close to me die?" Shawn said, with tears in his eyes, "You must of forgot about my father. Oh wait, he wasn't close to me anyways. What about Feeny? Huh Cory? I watched both him and my dad die! I know you're going through a hard time, but I'm going to be your pity party!" Shawn yelled, as he began walking towards the hospital doors.

"Oh yeah some friend huh?" Cory yelled, as he sat down, and he put his head on his hands, and began to let the tears fall.

"Eric, Mr. Matthews, go talk to Shawn, I'll talk to Cory," Topanga said, as Mr. Matthews and Eric walked out the door.

"You know, I have always been fond of yours and Shawn's friendship," Topanga said, putting her arm around Cory.

"Topanga, why does this have to happen?" Cory asked, and then a voice spoke up, it was Maya.

"Because you are just like everyone else, you are meeting the world," Maya said, and Cory looked at her, and smiled.

"If there was one thing I have failed to really tell you and Riley, it's that this world, is a dangerous place," Cory said, and Topanga spoke up.

"Yeah, but you're always going to have your friends with you," Topanga said, and Maya and Cory smiled, before Cory spoke up.

"Do you think Shawn will forgive me?" Cory asked looking at Topanga, and Topanga smiled.

"He'll always forgive you," Topanga said, and just like that, Shawn walked in with Mr. Matthews and Eric behind him.

"I'm sorry," both Cory and Shawn said in unison, before wrapping each other in a big hug.

"I'm always with you," Shawn said, and Cory smiled at his best friend.

"Same here," Cory said, before Eric spoke up.

"Alright, now time for an emotional talk. Feeny's funeral," Eric said, and Cory spoke up.

"It has to be something great, you know, something that really sends Mr. Feeny off," Cory said, and then Eric nodded in agreement.

"A teacher funeral, got it," Eric said, and the group began to laugh. Although they were talking about something emotional, it felt like things were back to normal. Not New York City normal, but Philadelphia normal.

"Well, Mr. Feeny always taught you guys to do well," Mr. Matthews said, and Shawn spoke up.

"Yeah, but this funeral doesn't need to be done well," Shawn said, before smiling, "It needs to be done good."

"And this funeral will be good," Cory said, before realizing he had to get a substitute for tomorrow, "Oh crap, I need to get a substitute for-"

"Don't worry," Topanga said, putting her head on Cory's shoulder, "I already took care of that."

The group began talking, doing some things for Mr. Feeny's funeral, but also catching up on some things. It had of course been a while since Cory and Topanga had seen Shawn, Eric, and Mr. Matthews, then after talking about what everyone had been up to, they began talking about memories.

"Remember when we were getting ready for the SATs, one of the biggest things I've ever done," Topanga said, and then Eric laughed.

"Feeny gave me three steps, kinda forgot them," Eric said, and Cory laughed.

"Typical Eric."

"Oh be quiet," Eric said, then Shawn looked at his watch. It was 1:45 in the morning. They had been talking for nearly five hours.

"Dang, it's 1:45," Shawn said, and Topanga smiled.

"I kinda figured it was late, Maya's asleep," Topanga said, looking over to where Maya was peacefully sleeping, something she hadn't been able to do for the past few days.

"I really think Riley is going to be okay," Shawn said, and Cory looked at the wall.

"I hope, I still don't get how they could've collapsed her lung if they were going to stop the internal bleeding from her stomach," Cory said, and Mr. Matthews smiled.

"Everyone makes mistakes, and if she's okay, I'm okay," Mr. Matthews said, and Cory stood up.

"I'm scared," Cory said, and Topanga looked at him.

"Everything is going to be alright, after all-"

"Riley Matthews?" Dr. PainInTheButt said, and immediately Cory and Topanga shot up, with Mr. Matthews, Shawn, and Eric behind them.

"Please say she is going to be okay," Cory said, and the doctor smiled.

"It will be a while before she is fully recovered, physically and emotionally, she has begun her road to recovery, but be aware of the bumps that lie ahead," the doctor said, and Topanga looked at the doctor.

"What is wrong with her again?" Topanga asked, wanting to know exactly what her daughter had as a result of the guy who kidnapped her, and Topanga honestly hoped Seth was getting the same treatment. In hell.

"Broken wrist, sprained ankle, deep cuts on her head that required stitches, limited internal bleeding which should be okay in a few days to a week, and she is on oxygen for her lungs, but should only be on that for a few weeks. Plus, cuts and bruises which her stomach required stitches also," the doctor said, before having a really serious face, "Also, she will have a lot of emotions, some things like depression, suicide thoughts, and PTSD may occur, you will want to talk to the best therapist I know, Meredith Martin," he said, and Cory smiled.

"Thanks, can we go see her now?" Cory asked, and Dr. PainInTheButt smiled.

"Sure, please don't wake her up, she needs sleep," he said, and after Cory grabbed Maya, they were led to Riley's hospital room, where she was sound asleep, and looked peaceful, but also broken. There was more than enough room for Cory to do what he wanted to do.

"Can I put her next to Riley?" Cory said, and the doctor nodded his head before leaving, and Cory put Maya down next to Riley, before putting a blanket on her.

"She's okay, I knew she would be," Topanga said, and Cory kissed her, before kissing both Riley and Maya.

"I love you girls," Cory said, before sitting down in the chair beside Riley's bed,

"I'm always with you."

* * *

**There is chapter 8! Don't think things are gonna die down, they aren't! **

**Thanks for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! So yeah this chapter will perhaps be one of the craziest chapters yet. Be expecting anything.**

**Without further ado... Here is Chapter 9: Relive It. **

* * *

"Look how peaceful they are," Cory said, turning to Topanga, who was asleep herself. Cory's mom and dad, plus Eric, went back to Philadelphia, so that left Shawn with Auggie. Cory knew that they were safe, but there was something bothering Cory. Something made him think although things were okay now, they wouldn't be okay much longer.

"Hey babe," Cory heard as he was thinking about what could go wrong. It was Topanga, oh how Cory needed someone to talk to right now.

"Hey," Cory said, with a smile on his face, as Topanga leaned on his arm, looking over at Riley and Maya.

"I still can't believe that Feeny saved her life," Topanga said, and Cory smiled. He knew that Feeny would've sacraficed his life for anyone.

"Yeah, but Topi," Cory said, sitting up, and staring right into Topanga's eyes, "Do you think this is the end?"

"Honey, honestly, I don't," Topanga said, and Cory shot up.

"What do you mean? You aren't suppose to agree with me," Cory said, and Topanga began to form tears in her eyes.

"Cory, she could have PTSD, we already know that she will have to heal physically, we know she will feel physically, but emotionally... Cory I- I, I'm scared," Topanga said, with tears streaming down her face. Cory hated to see Topanga cry. He honestly wished that the person that did all this wasn't dead, so he could kill him.

"Be careful what you wish for," a voice, that sounded like Feeny's, said in his head.

"Topanga, she'll be alright. She has Maya, and me, and you, plus Shawn and Auggie, and let's not forget-"

"It's Farkle!" Farkle said, opening the door, with Lucas right behind him.

"Them," Cory said, as Farkle and Lucas both sat down in chairs, and looking at Cory, waiting to see if he will say something, "What?" Cory said, who began to get uncomfortable with them staring at him.

"Obviously, you know how to fix this," Lucas said, and Cory stood up and looked both at Farkle and Lucas.

"No, Mr. Friar, I don't," Cory said, and then Maya woke up.

"Oh, hey Lucas. And Farkle," Maya said, getting out of Riley's bed, and looking at her. Riley looked very peaceful, but vulnerable.

"Hey Maya," both Lucas and Farkle said, as Maya grabbed a seat next to them, looking at Cory. All her life, as long as she could remember, Cory could always help her. Can he do it this time?

"Guys, I wish I knew what to do, but I really don't," Cory said, and Maya smiled, looking at him.

"I don't know, Mr. Matthews, you always know, even if you think you don't," Maya said, and then Topanga spoke up.

"I know what to do. Be there for her. If she is hurting, comfort her. If she is worried, reassure her. If she gets depressed, make her happy. She is your friend, she'll be able to talk to you three more and feel comfortable doing it," Topanga said, and Cory smiled. She was the one that always knew what to do, he was just there at the right time.

"Yeah, because you three, this world is getting ready to attack her. She is in a vulnerable state. I know you are still meeting the world, but now you need to help Riley conquer it," Cory said, and then Lucas, Farkle, and Maya smiled. They would be there for Riley, and help her conquer whatever pain the world has lying ahead.

"We will," Lucas said.

"We promise," Maya said, with a little giggle at the end. She was probably the happiest person to see Riley. After all, her world, needed Riley in it. As they were sitting there, waiting for Riley to wake up, Cory's phone rang.

"I'll be right back," Cory said, as he went out to answer his phone, "Hello," Cory said, and the voice on the other end made a shock of nerves go through his body.

"Haha Mr. Cory Matthews, I guess that you and Shawn should've killed me while I had the chance," Seth said, with a laugh.

"I swear to god if you come anywhere near my family I will kill you," he said, and then Seth laughed.

"You still don't get it, do you. I'm not only wanting to kill your precious little wife. I want to kill your entire family," he said, and Cory laughed.

"Have fun trying. We will make sure you fail," Cory said, before hanging up the phone. Then, he let the nerves set in. The cops said they killed him, why didn't they? Then, he got another phone call.

"Look, quit calling my phone!" Cory yelled, and then his voice was alright, after he heard another voice.

"Its Officer Nono, we regret to tell you this, but-"

"You forgot to kill the guy, how stupid can you be?" Cory yelled, before hanging up his phone and storming back into his daughter's hospital room, where he found his daughter awake.

"Riley," Cory said, with a smile on his face, kissing her forehead, when she looked up at him, and knew something was wrong.

"Daddy, they didn't catch him, did they?" Riley said, and Cory looked down, with sad eyes.

"No, they didn't," Cory said, before embracing his daughter in a hug, and climbing on the bed with her, "I'm going to protect you."

"I trust you," Riley said, as she put her head on his chest, ignoring the pain. She was finally glad to he back in his comfort. For the first time in a while, she felt like a little kid that didn't care.

"Thanks," Cory said, before kissing her forehead, and resting his head on a pillow, and immediately falling asleep, and Riley soon followed after him. Then, Topanga grabbed Lucas's arm, and pulled him outside the room.

"You are going to protect those girls, mainly when Cory isn't around. Got it?" Topanga said, and Lucas smiled.

"Will do, Mrs. Matthews," Lucas said, before looking inside the room. Everything seemed to be back to normal.

He knew it would be far from normal, for a little while.

* * *

"Auggie, it's time to get up," Shawn said, walking into Auggie's room. After getting him up, he got him up and ready, and then as they went to open up the door, Shawn was took back by who was in front of him.

"Hey Auggie, Shawny, time to say night night," Seth said, before knocking the two of them unconscious, tying Shawn up, and dragging Auggie out of the house.

"It's time to relive your sister's pain, little boy," Seth said, laughing.

* * *

**Your worst nightmare came true. Seth is back. He has Auggie. What is going to happen? Will Auggie be safe? Will Cory be able to protect the others? Find out next time!**

**Thanks for reading! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! Hope y'all are having a tremendous day. **

**Evidently, someone thinks that I am stealing plots from the story "Please Don't Leave Me." So with that being said, I'm putting this story up for adoption. If you are interested, just review telling me, or PM me. If I think that it won't interfere with the ideas from "Please Don't Leave Me," its yours. If no one wants this story by the 15th, I'm just going to delete it. **

**Sorry to all of those that were really looking forward to the rest of the story. I will be on the Big Time Rush archive writing stories, and maybe just one day I will decide to come back to the Girl Meets World archive. **

**Thanks to all the reviews, follows, and favorites. They meant the world. Also thanks for reading the story, I just simply don't want anyone to think I'm stealing ideas, every idea I had was already planned, its just someone beat me to it.**

**Love y'all, and I hope y'all enjoy Girl Meets World, feel free to take this story if you want it! Also feel free to read my stories on the Big Time Rush archive.**

**Much Love! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! Hope y'all are having a tremendous day. **

**I have decided I am gonna continue. And so that way I don't have back to back author note chapters, here is a short spoiler of what is to come.**

* * *

1) "Bring yourself and your daughter to John Quincy Adams Junior High," Seth said, and Topanga froze. Her daughter just started to do better, how can she put her back in danger?

2) "I loved Mr. Feeny," Eric said, with a smile on his face, "I loved him so much I did this, FE-FE-FE-FEENY-FEENIE."

3) "I knew that you would come all along," Seth said, with a smile on his face, as he grabbed his victim.

4) "No!" Cory yelled, as he watched his daughter get shot right in the face. As she fell to the ground, Cory was there to catch her.

"Daddy, am I going to die?" Riley asked, and Cory looked at her daughter, with sad eyes.

"I'm afraid so," Cory said, as he made both himself and Riley comfortable.

"I love you daddy," Riley said, as she closed her eyes for the final time.

"I love you too, pumpkin," Cory said, kissing Riley on the forehead, grabbing the gun that killed his daughter, then shooting himself.

* * *

**So that is what is to come in this story. I wouldn't worry about number 4. There's a big possibility that one is a dream, and y'all will find out sooner or later if it is or not. **

**Thanks for inspiring me to finish! Chapter 10 will be posted soon! **


	12. Chapter 12

**So I am a terrible person making everyone wait so long for chapter 10. I just went on a small break and I have done a lot of thinking on what to do with chapter 10. **

**So, with that being said, here is my apology chapter: Chapter 10 "Quiet"**

* * *

"Oh my god no!" Cory yelled as loud as he could, after returning to his house, finding Shawn tied up, and learning his son had been kidnapped.

"Cory, I am so sorry," Shawn said, with tears forming in his eyes. He feels like he has never done anything right, and this just adds to the list of things he has done wrong.

"It's not your fault. It's Seth's. I am going to find that b**** and beat his f****** a**," Cory said, not knowing what possessed him to cuss like that. He wasn't a cusser, what was he thinking.

"How's Riley?" Shawn asked, and Cory sat down on the couch.

"She has just been quiet, different, I just can't believe it. Why does bad things have to happen to good people Shawn, mainly someone like Riley?" Cory said, and Shawn stared at Cory. He has once wondered why the things that happened in his life had happened. His mother never there, his father leaving him and then dying. He then remembered something that his old teacher, Mr. Turner told him.

"Cory, it's because there are things outside of this universe, that honestly want to bring you hell. It is your responsibility to choose how to fight those things," Shawn said, as Cory leaned back on the couch.

"It was much easier being in 6th grade, huh?" Cory asked, and Shawn laughed.

"Yeah, it definitely was."

* * *

It had been 2 weeks since Auggie was kidnapped, and out of all the Matthews, Riley was the one taking it the hardest. Feeny was buried, and the plan was to have a memorial service for him the next week, and Riley also blamed herself. She was set to return to school the following Monday, but Cory wasn't sure if she was ready, mainly because she wouldn't talk to no one, even Maya. Cory walked into Riley's room, and saw her laying down on her bed.

"Riley?" Cory said, hoping she would answer, she just continued to stare off in the distance. Cory sighed heavily, and laid down on the bed beside her, before wrapping his arm around her and smiled after she begin to snuggle with him.

"I really need to talk to him," Riley thought to herself, but then there was a voice, a voice that she wished she didn't know, that took over her head.

"The sooner you talk, the sooner you die," the voice, Seth's voice said, and Riley tensed up.

"Maybe it will be worth it," Riley thought, before her dad's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Riley, please talk to me," Cory said, and Riley looked at her father. She really loved him, she just didn't want him to get hurt. That's why she wouldn't talk to him.

"No," Riley said, as the guilt was eating her alive.

"If you won't talk to him, will you talk to me?" a voice said, and Riley looked up, to see her best friend, Maya.

"I'm going to leave," Cory said, as he stood up, walked over to Maya, and whispered in her ear, "Please get her to talk."

"I will Mr. Matthews," Maya said, as Cory smiled, and left. Then, Maya looked over at her broken best friend, "Well this is going to be different," Maya mumbled, before sitting on Riley's bed.

* * *

**So I am stopping there, mainly cause I need to get a new chapter up. Next chapter will be calm, then the whole story gets chaotic. **

**Thanks for reading! Hopefully I can update regularly again! **


End file.
